


An Odd Sort Of Christmas

by MurderRose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Jeonghan and Seungcheol's Hiatus, Loneliness, Multi, Suspicious use of the word Hyung, Worry, award season, christmas day, missing people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: A phone call on Christmas Day
Relationships: I say OT13... something like that anyway..., Implied Jeonghan/Joshua, Implied Jeonghan/Seungcheol - Relationship, Implied Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua, Implied OT13
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	An Odd Sort Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is NOT SEASONALLY APPROPRIATE.
> 
> But was I going to wait until next December? Not a chance.  
> Its short, hopefully its sweet, and that's that.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas Hannie!!"  
"Happy Christmas Seungcheol-hyung!!"  
"Merry Christmas hyungs!!"  
  
The members screamed into the phone and the eldest two cooed at them through the screen.  
  
"Thanks babies!" Jeonghan said, smiling and Seungcheol waved with a "Merry Christmas to you too guys!"  
  


"How's the hotel?" Soonyoung asked when the others had stopped screaming, pulled away to makeup and prerecording sound checks and bathroom visits and all the rest.  
  
"A bit weird without you lot around, but we've dragged all the blankets onto Seungcheol's bed and it's lovely and cosy" Jeonghan explained and Seungcheol dropped his head onto Jeonghan's shoulder.  
  
"Hyung?"  
  
"I'm ok, Soonyoung" Seungcheol yawned.  
  
"He's ok Soonie, just tired. Ready for your stage?" Jeonghan soothed gently.  
  
"Ok hyung," Soonyoung nodded a little worriedly but then rallied, "Yeah we're good! One of the Nu'est members said to Seungkwan that the stage isn't very stable so we'll be careful."  
  
"You'd better be Soonie." Jeonghan said firmly before Joshua interrupted with a quiet, "can I talk to them?"  
  
"Sure hyung, just give me a second." Soonyoung looked off screen and then back to the phone, "We'll be careful hyung. Miss you."  
  
"Miss you too baby, good luck!"  
  
Hoshi waved goodbye and then the phone was passed off to Joshua.  
  


"Hold on, hyung, let me just get some quiet-" Joshua said distractedly as the screen went black.  
  
Jeonghan nudged Seungcheol a little and mouthed "hyung?" to him. That was weird.  
  
"Hey, we can speak now" Joshua came back on screen and it was much quieter.  
  
"Jisoo-ya are you ok?" Jeonghan asked, looking worried.  
  
"Hey, I'm I'm good, just... It's weird without you and I know they're fully grown adults but it's hard without you and I didn't really get what you do and it's hard it's just hyuuunnngss" Joshua rushed out and Jeonghan sat up fully, nudging Seungcheol off his shoulder. This wouldn't help Seungcheol.  
  
"Go into the bathroom, Han?" Seungcheol had come to the same conclusion. There was no point having two members panicking. Jeonghan nodded and mouthed 'if you need me, shout. I mean it'. And Seungcheol nodded.  
  


Jeonghan got up off the bed, talking as he went, "Hey hey hey baby breathe for me please, come on, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out," 

Jeonghan closed the bathroom door behind him, "there we go keep doing that Shua, that's it baby, there you are, in and out, exactly like that, that's good, there you are ok baby, it's ok. Joshua, hey, Jisoo, look at me please?" 

He snapped his fingers to get his attention, "it's ok. It's ok to feel overwhelmed. It's not easy, and nobody thinks it is. You can ring me anytime ok? If you need someone to shout at them, just ring me ok? I'm only off cause I'm dizzy, I'm well capable of shouting at them,"  
  
Joshua nodded, "miss you miss you just Hannie, it's hard and I thought it'd be easier and and and"  
  
"Stop. Stop that. You're ok baby. It's going to be ok. Everybody respects you, and if you need help there's Soonyoung and Wonwoo and Jun yeah? Junnie is good he can help you. They're all capable ok? Delegate if you need to. You know how Seungcheol doesn't do things he's not strong at right? Like how Seungkwannie does most of the mc-ing? Do the same."  
  
"But but but hyuuung, all the carats-" Joshua choked on a dry sob, "they're saying it's going to be crazy with me in charge, that I can't and Hannie Hannie I can I'm, I can"  
  
"Yes you can you're so capable baby, don't listen to them, they're just joking. They've never seen you in a leader role baby-"  
  
"But what if they're right? I've never been in a leader role?"  
  
Jeonghan could have kicked himself, why did he say that? "You have been, Joshua," he grasped mind working fast, "Just because it wasn't official doesn't mean that when we're in the USA you don't play the part of a leader a lot, yeah? And you know if members can't find me they find you. You're part of the leader line yeah? Don't worry. They don't know what they're talking about"  
  
"What if they do" Joshua's voice was small.  
  
"They don't. Joshua, they think Wonwoo and Mingyu are dating. _Wonwoo_ ," he stressed "and _Mingyu_. Joshua they know nothing."  
  
"Ok ok," Joshua managed a laugh, "I believe you Jeonghan. I believe you. I can do it. It'll be ok."  
  
"It will be. And if it isn't, that's ok too. Nobody is going to blame you."  
  
"Ok. Ok. I miss you"  
  
"Miss you too Shua."  
  


Where's Seungcheol?" Joshua asked as he realised Jeonghan was on his own.  
  
"Back in the bedroom" Jeonghan winced anticipating the-  
  
"Oh I didn't make him panic did I I didn't mean to is he ok I'm sorry I sho-"  
  
"It's fine. Don't worry. Once I realised what was happening I moved into the bathroom. Joshua. Joshua. JOSHUA. Stop it. Listen to me. Seungcheol is fine. You're fine. I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong. You did the right thing."  
  
"Ok hyung."  
  
Jeonghan had had enough, "why are you calling me hyung? I've got what? Two months on you?" arms gesticulating wildly  
  
Joshua went red, "oh, I, sorry?"  
  
"Don't apologise, just explain" Jeonghan sighed, leaning against the sink.  
  
"All the kids keep referring to you Han-hyung and Cheol-hyung, and I don't know, all their plaintive "hyungs" just got stuck in my head, every time they want something it's "hyung" sad, "hyung", tired, "hyung" and nobody doesn't use it so it just slipped in?" Joshua explained, sheepishly.  
  
Jeonghan laughed, "as long as that's all it is Shua"  
  
Blushing to the roots of his hair, Joshua nodded frantically, "that's all it is!"  
  
"Want to talk to Seungcheol? Or are you ok?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Of course" Jeonghan nodded, opening the door and crossing to the bed.

"Joshua wants to talk to you" Jeonghan said, climbing on the bed and handing the phone to Seungcheol.  
  
"Hi Cheol, sorry about that"  
  
"Not at all Shua, are you ok now?" Seungcheol smiled reassuringly even as Jeonghan could feel him shiver a little, and Jeonghan was hit, yet again, with how easily Seungcheol had hid and for how long.  
  
"I'm ok, Jeonghan is good at what he does yeah?"  
  
"Yeah" they smiled at each other and Jeonghan laughed.  
  
"Miss you" Joshua whispered  
  
"Miss you too Joshua" Seungcheol replied and Jeonghan echoed him.  
  
"It's not -" Joshua stopped himself.  
  
"Fair?" Jeonghan suggested, "no, it's not. But it's how it is ok? Now. Do you need me to get Jun or Soonyoung or one of the managers or are you ok?"  
  
"Stay on the phone?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
There was a bit of noise and a quiet, "hyung? Is Hannie-hyung still on the phone?"  
  
Joshua looked away from the screen, "Yeah he is Jihoon-ah, do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Please" Jihoon walked closer and then they were both on the screen.  
  


Jeonghan took the phone back off Seungcheol, ready to move back to the bathroom if needed.  
  
"Do you need me to leave?" Joshua asked and Jihoon shook his head.  
  
"It's ok, you can stay, can I have the phone?"  
  
Passing it over, Joshua disappeared off-screen and then it was just Jihoon.  
  
"Hey hyung"  
  
"Hi baby," Jeonghan responded just as quietly "what's up?"  
  
"It's weird..." He paused and then shook his head, "never mind"  
  
"No, hey, it's ok, tell me" Jeonghan stood.  
  
"I just, we haven't seen you in a few days, and I want a cuddle" he whispered the last bit and Jeonghan cooed at him over the phone, and sat back down onto the bed. Seungcheol shuffled to lean his head against Jeonghan's back and he could feel him smiling.  
  
"Aw baby, we only moved into the hotel so you wouldn't be disturbed or disturb us getting up or what not so we can get lots of rest and be back quicker, and only til the awards finish ok? And, you can have a cuddle the minute I see you, baby, but Jisoo is right there, can he hug you?"  
  
Jihoon was holding the phone up to his face as if he could touch Jeonghan across the screen, and then nodded a little at the suggestion.  
  
"Jisoo-ya? Come here and give Hoonie a hug from me?" Jeonghan called and Joshua moved and curled around Jihoon softly, murmuring to him.  
  
Jihoon relaxed in increments, as did Joshua. Jeonghan smiled at them across the screen, then turned his head to check on Seungcheol.  
  
Who had fallen asleep tucked against Jeonghan's back.  
  
Jeonghan smiled softly, and put the phone down to rearrange the elder.  
  


After settling Seungcheol properly under the covers and with his head on an actual pillow at an angle that didn't horrify Jeonghan, Jeonghan stacked some pillows up by the headboard and relaxed back into them just in time to hear Joshua's "Hannie?"  
  
Picking up the phone, Jeonghan responded with an "I'm still here"  
  
"Sorry for all the interruptions"  
  
"I get them when I'm with you Shua why would it be any different when I'm not?"  
  
"It's easy to not realise how much you do Hannie"  
  
"That's the job baby. The mom job" he laughed and Joshua laughed with him.  
  
"Go make sure everyone is ok and you're ok, and how long do you have til your stage?"  
  
"...We're on in 10"  
  
"Ok, go round everyone up and I'll stay here in case you need me"  
  
"Do I have to hang up?"  
  
"No, not at all. Not til you go on, and even then you can leave the line open, it's not as if we can't afford it."  
  
Joshua nodded and left the quiet room in search of the others.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
